I Know
by ggzoochick
Summary: AU. This picks it up at the end of AYITL. What if the baby is someone's that we never expected? What if it was someone that Rory had been sleeping with for more than a decade? What if it was someone's Rory had been sneaking around with?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"I just peed on a stick a couple days ago."

"Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"No. I have an appointment Monday."

"Are you going to keep it?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am!"

"Is it Logan's?"

"No."

"The Wookie's?"

"God no! That was months ago!"

"Jess?"

"We haven't had sex in years."

"Wait, you've slept with Jess?"

"A couple times."

"And you've never told me?"

"We weren't talking at the time."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah."

"Weren't you with Logan during that time?"

"Yep."

"Oh. So, is it Dean's?"

"Did you take some drugs this morning? I haven't slept with Dean since I was twenty!"

"I am just running out of options here! Oh! I got it! Is it, damn it, what is his name?"

"Paul?"

"Yeah. Is it Paul's?"

"No. I barely saw him, let alone have time to have sex with him!"

"Alright, I give up. Are you the Virgin Rory?"

"No."

"Then who else have you done the dirty with?"

"I've been sleeping with him for awhile…"

"I already guessed Logan and Peter!"

"You mean Paul?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No. You definitely said Peter."

"Well, I was close."

"How is that close?"

"Peter, Paul, and Mary."

"Got it. You were close if Paul was fifty years older and could sing."

"So, you said you have been sleeping with him for awhile, what do you mean by awhile?"

"I mean awhile."

"How many times have you guys been naked together?"

"I don't know. I don't notch my bedpost every time I sleep with him."

"Fine, then how long have been hooking up?"

"Awhile."

"Quantify awhile."

"Several years."

"Meaning?"

"Several years."

"Are you talking one year, two years, three years? I need more details."

"Umm… twelve years?"

"Twelve years! And I am just now hearing about this!"

"It isn't necessarily something I am proud of."

"But, you tell me everything."

"Nobody knows."

"They are going to know now."

"Not necessarily."

"Wait. Do you mean that you aren't going to tell him?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well, have you guys stopped hooking up? Otherwise he is going to find out when you are all fat."

"No. We haven't."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Thursday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But, you were at the house Thursday night?"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Nope."

"Yes you were. We were watching Moulin Rouge at the movie theatre."

"I know."

"Then we went home and watched Pulp Fiction."

"I know."

"We didn't go to bed until 2:30."

"I know."

"When did you have time to make whoopee?"

"I left and met up with him when you went to bed."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"But, I never heard you leave and Luke didn't say he heard you leave."

"I've learned to be quiet."

"Dirty!"

"But, true."

"So, you left Thursday night and met up with him."

"I did."

"Where did you go?"

"The city."

"Wait, you drove all the way to New York?"

"Yep."

"At 2:30 in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Just for sex."

"I wouldn't put it that way."

"How'd you make it back before I woke up?"

"Easily, you slept until noon."

"But, Luke didn't."

"He was at the diner when I got back."

"He didn't mention that your car was missing."

"He doesn't go out the front door to get to the diner."

"So, you've done this before."

"Multiple times."

"Oh wow. I can't believe I was this clueless."

"Like I said, I have learned to be quiet."

"But, it is more than that. I was oblivious to your car being gone."

"I also learned to be sneaky."

"So, I am guessing I have never met him."

"You actually have."

"I have?"

"Yeah. You just never met him as a romantic interest of mine."

"Obviously."

"I'm sorry I never told you about him."

"So, I've met him?"

"Yes."

"Did you meet him at Yale?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Marty?"

"No, he got married shortly after graduation."

"So, you will cheat on your boyfriends, but you won't ruin marriages anymore?"

"Mom, can you please not judge me right now. There is a reason I have never told you about him."

"Because you know I would be the voice of reason?"

"Because it is complicated."

"I thought I raised you better than that."

"You did, but it is complicated."

"Okay kid, you have to explain yourself here, because I cannot even fathom what situation will lead to this behavior from you."

"It started when Logan and I were doing our no-strings-attached thing and we just were never able to stop what we were doing."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How hard is it to just tell a guy that you are seeing someone else?"

"Mom, it is more complicated than that."

"I'm sorry hun, I am just at a loss right now. You need to explain more."

"He didn't want to drag me into his life. Before I started dating Logan exclusively we talked about doing the serious thing and there was just too much going on in his life. Then, when Logan and I took our break, we talked about it some more. After I turned down Logan's proposal we revisited the aspect of us being a couple again, and we were about to do it, but other things in his family came up. Over the years we have had the exclusivity conversation dozens of times, but there was always something in the way."

"Obviously the word 'exclusive' is flexible in your vocabulary."

"Mom…"

"Or that if he really did like you that he wouldn't give a damn about what his family thought."

"Mom, please do not lecture me right now. I know what I was doing was wrong. I realize it, but I cannot change the past. It is so much more complicated than what you can understand."

"So, he is from society?"

"How can you tell?"

"The fact that his family is a huge hurdle towards you two being in a relationship."

"It is even more complicated than most society families."

"Please go on."

"It is not my place to say. I can just say that it is more complicated than my conception and familial line."

"Now you are taking stabs at me?"

"That is not what I meant!"

"That was what it sounded like."

"I was meaning more along the lines of how the Hayden's didn't want to acknowledge my existence or didn't want me to exist at all."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, who is it?"

Rory sighed and took in a deep breath, "It's… Hey Jess!"

"There you two are! We have been looking for you guys for the last ten minutes! Luke would have thought that you ran away if you didn't already get married last night." Jess said with a wink.

Lorelai looked up in surprise, "How do you know that?"

Jess smirked, "Luke can't keep that big of a secret to only himself."

Rory stood up and turned to face her mother, and stuck her hand out to her mother, "Come on, let's go get you fake married."

"Oooo! It is like playing dress up, but I am already married!"

After the new bride and groom made it back down the aisle, Rory linked arms with Jess and started back down the aisle, after the first couple of steps, Jess leaned over and whispered in Rory's ear, "I always thought it would be us walking down the aisle. I never thought they would actually make it."

"I always knew it would be them. I could never hurt you like that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's complicated," was Rory's simplistic response. Jess started to open his mouth but Rory just kept her face forward and kept the two moving back down the aisle. As they reached the last row of guests, Rory caught a glimpse of a familiar blonde out of the corner of her eye.

Once the music stopped and the guests got up and started to move around, Rory turned and ran back to the familiar blonde and slid in right next to her. "Lilly, what are you doing here? Are you here by yourself?"

"Rory!" exclaimed the young blonde as she lunged to hug Rory.

"Lilly, I am happy to see you, but I need you to answer my question. What are you doing here? Did someone bring you?"

Lilly just shook her head, "I took the bus."

"That still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Auntie Addie wasn't home when I woke up this morning, and so I did what uncle said to do in case I ever got lost."

"And what were his instructions?"

"To get on a bus to Stars Hollow and ask for Lorelai Gilmore and that I should start at a diner or an inn. I don't remember what inn or diner, but when I got here, I saw all the people and saw the lady in the pretty dress and I wanted to watch the wedding. Then I saw you and I stayed very quiet until you came over here."

"Where is your uncle at?"

"With his friends for a party."

"A party? Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. I don't remember what he called it, but I asked him if there was cake at the party and he said that it isn't like a birthday party, but that it is still a party. So, I asked him what is a party without cake and he said that the party he was going to is where only boys come together and go to different places doing different things."

"Did he call it a bachelor party?"

"Yeah! That is what it was! How did you know?"

"It is what people do before they have a wedding."

"So, when people have a wedding they have lots of parties?"

"Yes they do."

"At my wedding and my parties can I have cake?"

"Of course."

"Yay!"

"Where is your mom at?"

"I don't know. She said she had to go away for work."

"Okay. Why don't we see if we can get ahold of your uncle. How does that sound?"

"Only if you ask him if I can have some cake!"

"I am sure I can manage that." Rory placed her hand out to Lilly to hold and walked over to the head table to grab her clutch and her phone. As Rory was about to turn around to walk off to the side of the festivities, she felt a tug on her dress. Rory looked down to see Lilly looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "Yes Miss Lilly?"

"Can I go meet the lady in the pretty white dress?"

"Of course, let's go find her." Rory and Lilly walked hand in hand until they found Lorelai talking with Miss Patty and Babette. "Hi Miss Patty, Babette, can I steal mom away for a moment? I have a little friend that would like to meet her."

"Of course sweetie! This day is just as much yours as hers," Babette replied.

Lorelai turned and walked a little ways away with Rory and Lilly in tow. Once they were a few steps away Lorelai bent down to the little girl, "I'm Lorelai. What's your name?"

"I'm Lilly. I really like your dress and your flowers are really pretty."

"I love your name Miss Lilly. Would you like a flower?"

Lilly looked up to Rory and Rory gave Lilly a nod of approval. Looking up to Lorelai with a sparkle in her eye, she nodded her head enthusiastically and said, "Yes please."

Lorelai smiled and held her bouquet out, "Which one would you like? You can pick any one you want."

Lilly pointed at one of the many yellow Gerber Daises that was in Lorelai's bouquet. "This one?" Lorelai confirmed and was met with another one of Lilly's enthusiastic nods. Reaching into her bouquet, Lorelai yanked you flower out and handed it to Lilly. As soon as Lilly's little hands wrapped around the stem, she lit up and was the happiest person in the room.

"Thank you Miss Lorelai," Lilly beamed.

"Anything for you Miss Lilly." As Lilly bent her head to examine her newly acquired flower, Lorelai turned her attention to Rory and whispered, "How do you know her?"

In a quiet, almost inaudible whisper, Rory replied, "She is the niece of my friend."

"Which friend?"

"Just a friend."

"Do I know her?"

"You've met him."

"So, it's a him?"

"Yes, it is a male specimen."

"What is this male specimen's name?"

"His name is…"

Lilly chose that exact moment to look up at Rory, "Rory, I have to go potty."

Taking Lilly's hand in hers, Rory started walking towards the diner, "Alright, let's go use the indoor potty so that my dress doesn't get all dirty while I help you."

Lilly started laughing, "Don't be silly Rory, I don't need help anymore. I only needed help when I was in Kindygarden. Now, I am a second grader and can go all on my own."

Rory nodded, "I forgot how big you had gotten. We will go inside just in case anyways."

Sure enough when they got to the bathroom in the diner, the toilet was too high for Lilly to climb onto and Rory had to help Lilly get onto the toilet. After Lilly was perched on the toilet, Rory walked out of the bathroom and pulled out her phone and dialed a very familiar, not programmed, number. Just as Rory suspected, in the middle of the second ring it went straight to voicemail. Rory immediately hung up and called a second time. Sure enough her call was denied again. After the first try calling Rory knew that she would have to call three times before he would answer her call, it was their secret code. Three calls meant there was an emergency. It only took one ring before she heard the man pick up on the other side of the phone.

"What's wrong?" was the greeting from the breathless man.

"Well, there was an unexpected guest at the wedding."

"Your dad? Cause that would not justify you calling three times," he said with a laugh.

"No, that would just justify a text with a time and location," Rory retorted.

"So, what is wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Lilly is here."

"Love, I think I just heard you wrong. Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Lilly is here."

"That's funny, I think you just said that Lilly is there and that is just absurd!"

"Well, no matter how absurd it sounds, it is true."

"How'd she get there? Did Addie take her?"

"Nope, she took a bus."

"She what?!"

"She took a bus."

"This is not a good time to practice your comedy routine; I am out with the boys."

"I realize that you are with the boys, Lilly told me."

"So, she really is there."

"That she is."

"So…" At that moment, Rory heard Lilly calling her name from the other side of bathroom door.

"Hold on," Rory said into the phone. "Yes?" Rory questioned into the bathroom door.

"I can't reach the toilet paper."

"Can I come in and help?"

"Yes, please."

Rory walked into the bathroom with her phone tucked between her ear and shoulder and grabbed some toilet paper off the roll. "Is this enough?"

"I think so. Are you on the phone with uncle?"

"Yes I am."

"Have you asked him about the cake?"

"Not yet. I will in a minute."

"Can you leave now?"

"Oh sorry. Let me know if you need anything else."

Back outside the bathroom door, Rory turned her attention back to the phone, to hear the man on the other side say in a very slurred fashion, "Oh it is just Lilly's sitter, and I'll be back inside in a moment." Rory cleared her throat and after a moment, the slurred speech turned into very clear speech, "What was she saying about cake?"

Rolling her eyes, Rory replied, "She wants to know if she can have cake."

Laughing, he replied, "Of course."

"So, where are you guys? London? Dubai? Tokyo? Sydney?"

"Believe it or not, we are in the city."

"New York City?"

"What other city is there?"

"Tons."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're in Stars Hollow, right?"

"Of course."

"I can be there in a couple hours. I do have to go get my car. Are you fine watching Lilly until I can get there?"

"I can also bring her into the city."

"Don't be silly, it is your mother's wedding day. Enjoy it and I will be there in a couple hours."

Just then Lilly walked out of the bathroom and Rory felt a wave of nausea hit her and with her hand still holding onto her phone, she puked into the toilet. After her entire stomach had been emptied, she splashed water on her face, swirled some water in her mouth spat it out, and returned to her phone.

The man on the other side of the phone was just finishing telling, presumably a cabbie, "155th and Madison."

Meekly Rory said to both Lilly and the man on the phone, "Sorry about that."

Lilly looked up and asked, "Are you sick, Rory?"

Rory just shook her head and returned her attention to the man on the phone while she stuck her hand out to Lilly and they headed back to the party.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just must have ate too much junk food with mom last night."

"That must be a first for you."

"It has been happening a lot recently."

"You should go to the doctor."

"I'm going on Monday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, I take it you are on your way here?"

"I am. I am about to pull up to my place and then I will hit the road after I grab some clothes for me and Lilly."

"You're going to stay the night?"

"Well, by the time I get there, it will be past Lilly's bedtime, and I would like to keep her in her routine."

"I can feed her and then go through the nighttime routine with her."

"Don't be silly. It is your mom's wedding. It will not hurt her to be up past her bedtime for an hour or two; I just don't want to push four or five hours past her bedtime."

"Understandably."

"Do you think there is a room at your mom's inn?"

"Well, last I knew the wedding sold out the rest of the rooms."

"Oh."

"I have a room though."

"You aren't staying at your mom's house?"

"On the first night they are married? Hell no. Mom reserved me a room at the inn as soon as they decided to have the wedding."

"So, you would go stay at the house so we can have a room?"

"I did not say that."

"Damn it. So, you just wanted to tease me a little? I know how much you like teasing me."

"Hush you! If you behave, I will ask if I can get a roll-away bed put in the room and we can share."

"You would do that for us?"

"You know I would do anything for you."

"I know."

"I am going to go and get us some food. Please drive safe. I will see you in a little bit."

"I will. See you soon."

Rory hung up her phone and stuck it back in her bag and turned her attention back to Lilly, "How about we get some food?"

"Really? Are there any hot dogs?"

"There are. There are also hamburgers. Which one would you like?"

"Hamberdog!"

"I have taught you well."

Rory grabbed food for both her and Lilly and headed back to the head table. She took her spot next to her mother and then went and found a chair for Lilly and placed it right next to her. The two dug into the food in front of them and watched the festivities as townspeople laughed, danced, and celebrated Luke and Lorelai.

Lilly tugged on Rory's dress, once Rory looked over at Lilly, Lilly asked, "When do I get cake?"

"Well, we will have the toasts, and then there will be the first dance, and then they will cut the cake."

"So, in one episode of Paw Patrol?"

"It may be two episodes."

"That is a long time."

"I know, but your uncle should be here soon and he can take you out on the dance floor and once you're dancing time flies on by."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Good."

Rory cleared their plates and sat back down just as Kirk, the DJ, announced that it was time for the toasts. Kirk started to give the microphone to Rory first, but she gestured for Jess to make the first toast.

"Many of you know me as a man of few words and I will continue with that tradition of silence. Luke you got the girl of your dreams, even after all this time. Granted, I never thought I would be standing up here, and that rolls would be reversed, but I am happy for both of you. I know your future will be filled with adventure and entertainment. To the bride and groom!"

Everyone raised their glassed and repeated, "To the bride and groom," and took a drink of their drinks. Jess walked the microphone to Rory and locked eyes with her for minute, conveying a meaning that was understood only between the two. Rory almost imperceptibly shook her head at Jess as she took the microphone from him and turned to face the wedding guests.

"I, unlike Jess, knew that we would be standing up here one day. As many of you know, it has basically been just me and mom for the last thirty-two years and we always told ourselves that was all we ever needed. However, even when we were telling the world, and ourselves, that we were all we needed, Luke was always there. He was feeding us, fixing things for us, and just listening. He was there when we didn't even know we needed him and he always saved the day. He was the dad that I never had. He was the constant in our lives. Mom may have denied her feelings for years and it may have been a very rough road getting here, but the point is that we are here now. I love you both. You are both soul mates and the love of each other's lives. Luke, you are the Sonny to her Cher, the Barack to her Michelle, and the Popeye to her Sweetpea, thank you for being there for us and for agreeing to be here for now and eternity. I hope that one day I will have the love and life that you both have. I love you mom and dad. To Lorelai and Luke."

There wasn't a dry eye in the square when everyone raised their glasses to Rory's toast. Both Lorelai and Luke got up and gave Rory a group hug, both with tears streaming down their faces.

Kirk came up to Rory and took the microphone back and through his sobs, he announced that it was time for the first dance. As Lorelai and Luke took the floor, Lilly tugged on Rory's dress.

"Rory, why is everyone crying? Weddings are supposed to be happy."

"They are happy tears."

"There are happy tears?"

"Sometimes you are so happy you start crying."

"I don't think I have ever done that."

"Don't worry; I didn't start doing it until I was all grown up. It might be a grown up thing."

"I don't think I will ever do that."

"Oh, you will. Trust me."

At that moment, the two were interrupted by a tall man walking up to them. Lilly saw him first and took off running and jumped into his arms, "Uncle! I missed you."

"I missed you too Lilly-bug. I hope Rory has taken great care of you."

"She has. She fed me, and answered all my questions, and introduced me to the lady in the pretty white dress who gave me a flower and I got to sit at the important people table."

"Oh really? Have you had any cake yet?"

Lilly sighed, "Nooo. I have to wait for the dancing to stop and then I get cake. Although, Rory did say dancing made the time fly by."

"Rory is right there, dancing does make the time fly."

"Can we dance right now?"

"Well, we have to wait until at least this song is done."

"Why?"

"Because when people get married they dance to symbolize their commitment and they get to dance by themselves for one whole song while everyone else watches."

"Why?"

"Because once people are married they are going to be dance partners for the rest of their lives."

"That is a long time."

"It is not long enough."

"Why?"

"Because when you love someone you want to spend forever with them."

"How long is forever?"

"It is like if you put Paw Patrol on and put it on repeat and never stopped watching. Forever is all time."

"So like one hundred years?"

"More than that."

"One thousand years?"

"More."

"One million years?"

"Even more than that."

"Woah."

"I know."

Right then, Lorelai and Luke's first dance ended and Kirk announced, "This next dance is for any couple that is in love. Then we will open the dance floor to anyone and will get to everyone's favorite part of a wedding: the cake!"

Lilly looked up to her uncle, as he was looking over at Rory, who had her eyes locked on him, and Lilly announced, "Uncle, I love you and you love me, does that mean we can dance in this dance?"

Smiling, he bowed and stuck his hand out to his niece, "Can I have this dance?"

Giggling Lilly nodded her head and took his hand. As they headed out to the dance floor he looked back at Rory just a Jess came up to her and led her out to the dance floor as well. As everyone moved around the dance floor, everyone kept smiling at Lilly and her uncle, while everyone was also whispering about who that mystery man was as well as the fact that Rory was dancing with Jess.

The mystery man kept picking Lilly up and spun her around on multiple occasions. As he was holding her up, he whispered something in her ear, to which Lilly nodded her head. He spun her around some more and deposited her in her chair at the head table and headed back to the dance floor. He found the couple he was looking for and tapped on Jess's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Jess looked him up and down, "This dance is for people who are in love," and turned back to Rory who was glaring at him.

Rory extracted herself from Jess's grasp and just stood on the dance floor while looking at Jess, "Well, in that case, we shouldn't be dancing." Turning to the man, Rory beamed and said, "I would love to dance with you." The two moved around the dance floor like naturals, like they had been doing it for years, because they had been, twelve years exactly. When the music stopped, neither of them realized and kept dancing. It wasn't until Kirk announced that it was time for the cutting of the cake that the two broke apart and headed back to where Lilly was practically bouncing on the edge of her seat.

Lilly looked up to both of them, "It's cake time!"

Rory bent down to her, "Yes it is."

"Can I have some now?"

"We just have to wait for the bride and groom to have some."

"And how long will that take?"

"Five minutes top. I will get you to the front of the line."

"Really, Rory?"

"Really really."

As soon as both Luke and Lorelai had cake smeared all over their faces, Rory grabbed three pieces of cake and wandered back to the table handing two to Lilly. Lilly's eyes got really wide, "I get two pieces?"

"Don't be silly. Go give one to your uncle, and then you can eat your piece."

"Okay!" Lilly got up and practically skipped over to her uncle and handed him a piece, they exchanged pleasantries and Lilly practically sprinted back to her seat and started devouring her cake.

As soon as Rory took a bite of the cake her nausea came shooting back. She promptly stood up and rushed right out of the square, right past Lilly's uncle and to the nearest trash can that was far enough away from people to see her. However, one person couldn't miss her and followed her. Just as Rory started retching, he scooped her hair up and held it out of the way. As soon as she stood back up, he handed her a handkerchief and a bottle of water.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, the cake was just too sweet and didn't settle very well."

"Are you sure that is it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you."

"I know."

Both of them wandered back to head table to find Lorelai talking with Lilly.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on Lilly, mom."

"No problem. She is a super sweet kid. So, who is your friend?"

At that very moment, all the lights went out and the music stopped. Above the chitter chatter of all the guests, the only sound was the pounding footsteps of none other than Taylor Doose. "Kirk! What did you do? This is a fire hazard!"

"I didn't do anything Taylor. I swear."

"This is putting everyone out here in danger and the town cannot be liable for this. You know Luke, the permits are in your name, that means that you are liable if anyone gets hurt."

Luke started turning red and approaching Taylor, "You want to talk liability Taylor!? I am guessing that the town forgot to pay the electric bill again."

"Now, don't you get rash Luke. That has only happened three times."

"And that is three times too many! What says that you paid the bill this time?"

Lorelai looked over at her daughter, "I better go separate them before I end up spending my wedding night at the emergency room or the jail."

Rory laughed, "Go save your hunky husband. We are going to start heading towards the inn."

As Lorelai was walking away she called back over her shoulder, "Dinner tomorrow?"

"As long as it is Al's."

"Deal!"

Turning towards Lilly and her uncle, Rory nudged into them and started walking away from the town square with the yelling between Luke and Taylor getting more heated in the background. Lilly was asleep in her uncle's arms so it left the two adults to talk.

"You weren't kidding when you said Stars Hollow is always full of entertainment. Do all of the town events end like that?"

"Not all of them, but a fair share of them do. If Luke and Taylor aren't yelling at each other, then Kirk has injured himself in some way or messed something up. No matter what, it is entertaining."

"I should have started coming to the Stars Hollow functions years ago! I can only imagine what I have missed!"

"Most of the time you were off having your own adventures."

"Love, you better than anyone knows that those adventures were more work than fun."

"I know."

"So, you never told me how the hell Lilly ended up here? You said something about taking the bus?"

"That is what she said. She said she took the bus. She also said that you told her that is she ever found herself lost or alone to take the bus to Stars Hollow and ask for a Lorelai and that someone would get her to mom and that mom would know what to do."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You know that was a pretty smart plan on your part, minus, you know, taking the bus from Manhattan all the way to Stars Hollow!"

"I know."

"So why did you think of that?"

"I wouldn't want her wandering around Manhattan by herself. I would rather have her on a bus or in a small town where no crimes happen."

"Hey! Stars Hollow has crime!"

"Yeah? Like what? Breaking curfew?"

"No. We had a murder when I was in high school."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Love, I have known you for twelve years and can tell when you are lying."

"I know."

"So, what really happened?"

"Jess drew a chalk outline of a body on the sidewalk outside Doose's and hung up crime scene tape."

From behind them another person popped out, "Hey! It was never proven that I was the culprit!"

"Jess, please leave us alone."

"Why? Is this your new boyfriend?"

"Jess, please just go."

"Is he why you keep being so cold to me?"

"Jess…" Rory started to only be interrupted, "Look man, she just wants you to go."

"So, you're her bodyguard?"

"Jess, please go back to the wedding."

"No. How do I know that he isn't forcing you to leave. I've never met him. Could be a kidnapper."

"Jess, he is not a kidnapper. I have known him for years. Please let us be."

"Oh, I get it now, he is one of those society boys. How'd that last one work out for you?"

By this point, Rory was crying, "Jess, that is none of your business. Can you please leave me alone? Whatever there was between us died years ago. I am over you Jess and I have moved on. Please, why won't you listen to me?"

"You really want me to leave?"

"Yes, please."

"Goodbye Rory." With that, Jess wandered off and not in the direction of the square.

Pulling Rory in closer, Lilly's uncle said, "So, that was Jess?"

"Yep," Rory sniffled.

"He seems like a real winner."

"He generally isn't like that. I'm not sure what has gotten into him."

"You and I both know that a man's demeanor changes when there is a woman in the picture, especially a woman he can't have."

"I know."

"I guess I have met all of the guys you've slept with now."

"With the exception of Dean."

"Does he even count?"

"I lost my virginity to him, he definitely counts."

"Fine. I am sure I'll meet him eventually."

At that moment, the trio had reached the Dragonfly. Rory headed straight up the stairs with the other two following. They were stopped halfway up the stairs by a caller at the bottom, "Excuse me sir, but you have to check in, and we don't have any rooms available tonight."

Rory leaned around the duo and smiled, "Sarah, they are with me. You did put that roll-away bed in my room like I asked, correct? Or do I need to go get one myself?"

Sarah started shaking and stuttering, "No… I did it… I'm sorry… I didn't see you…"

Smiling again and heading back up the stairs, Rory yelled out, "Have a goodnight Sarah."

Once they were out of earshot Lilly's uncle bent down and whispered in Rory's ear, "You've been practicing your Emily Gilmore impression, haven't you?"

"Actually, no. I have just found that I can pull it out when needed. It must be genetic."

"I can't see your mom using it."

"Oh, she does, hers is scarier though."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't expect it from mom, so when it comes out it is terrifying."

"You could say the same about you."

"Did I scare you?"

"No, but I have seen you pull it out on my sisters before."

"That is true."

"My guess is that Sarah down there has never seen you do one mean thing the entire time she has worked here?"

"You would be correct in that assumption."

As Rory opened the door to their room both of them entered and Lilly's uncle headed straight to the roll-away bed and put Lilly down. Rory turned to him, crossed her arms and glared. Confused, he asked, "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Rory shot back.

"Putting Lilly in bed."

"Who said Lilly was sleeping in the roll-away bed?"

"I just assumed."

"That is right, you assumed. I was looking forward to a night of cuddling!"

"Well, luckily for you, I know a way better cuddler than Lilly. All you would get with her is some bruised shins and an elbow to the face."

"And who is this better cuddler you speak of?"

"I think you already know," he said as he tackled Rory to the bed tickling her.

Laughing, Rory started yelling out, "Oklahoma! Oklahoma!"

They both collapsed onto their backs next to each other, he was the first one to break the comfortable silence, "Do you even remember how the Oklahoma bit started?"

"No clue, it has been going on so long. We started it at the beginning."

"Did it come up when we were talking about code words?"

"Probably."

"Love, I always forget that I haven't known you my whole life."

"We are getting close to crossing the thresh mark."

"What thresh mark?"

"The one between knowing each other more than not in our lives."

"Really?"

"It has been twelve years.'

"I know."

"Essentially six more years."

"I know."

"Is someone sleepy?" Rory's question was answered with his quiet snore. Laughing to herself, Rory rolled over and cuddled into him. In his sleep he subconsciously putting his arm around her and pulled her in tight. Both were fast asleep within minutes, finding a comfortable and familiar spot within each other's arms.

As the room was starting to shine with the first bits of daylight, Rory shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. The shaking of the bed with Rory's sudden movement and the sound of her vomiting woke up Lilly's uncle. He stumbled out of bed and scooped Rory's hair up and held it behind her head as he rubbed small circles on her back. Rory sat up and leaned against the tub. Lilly's uncle got up and came back with a glass of water.

"Okay. You can't tell me that this is still the cake. You need to go to a doctor."

"I know. I have an appointment tomorrow."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How long has this been going on?"

"The puking?"

"Yeah. Is there something else wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"I'm…" Rory wasn't able to finish her sentence because she was interrupted by the pitter patter of Lilly's feet.

"Are you okay Rory?"

Rory gave Lilly a half smile, "I am. Just a little bug."

"Okay. I'm hungry."

"Well, you both are in luck. Sookie is a fantastic chef and I am sure there is something fantastic being cooked downstairs for breakfast."

"Uncle, can we go?"

"Of course. Do you feel up to joining us Rory?"

"I think I am going to stay here and rest a little bit longer. I have been really tired lately."

With a look of concern thrown Rory's way the two left and headed downstairs to the dining room. Rory moved to the bed and pulled out her cell phone and hit her number two speed dial. After five rings, Rory heard the person on the other line whine into the phone, "This better be important. I just fell asleep like an hour ago."

"Dirty!" Rory shouted back.

"What do you expect? It was my wedding night! I am very within my rights to have a full night of dirty, dirty sex. You, on the other hand, got cock blocked by an eight year old."

"I did not get cock blocked."

"Yes you did."

"How would you know?"

"I saw how you both looked at each other. It's him, isn't it?"

"It is."

"And, you were right, I remember him vaguely. You met at Yale, right?"

"Yep."

"And he is why you couldn't marry Logan?"

"Uh huh,"

"Hun, why all the short answers?"

Rory started to cry, "Mom, I can't tell him. I want to, but I can't. I want to have a family with him. I want everything with him. I want to be Missus Rory Morgan. Yet, I can't do that. I will never be able to do that."

Sitting straight up in bed, Lorelai wrinkled her face, "Rory, you can have all that, you just need to talk to him."

"It isn't that simple though. We have talked about us getting married on so many occasions, but it just isn't practical and will never happen."

"Rory, honey, you and I both know that you can do anything you set your mind to. I am the perfect example of how someone can leave society and build the life that they envision for themselves."

"Mom, it is just so complicated. It is too messy of a situation. I can't add another level to the mess, I love him too much."

"That is your decision Rory, but he has a right to know."

"I know mom. I also know that the second I tell him he will be dragging me to the court house."

"I am confused. I thought that is what you wanted."

"It is."

"Then why are you afraid of telling him?"

"Because that is not what is best for him."

"I don't think you are the one who should be deciding what is best for him. I think that is something that he should decide for himself."

"I just don't know mom."

"I think you do know though."

Rory heard the jiggling of the door handle, "Look mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too. And Rory?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I'll be here for you no matter what."

"I know."

"Bye."

Walking in the door balancing three plates in one hand and carrying three glasses in another was Lilly and Finn. Rory looked up laughing, "I knew you had experience serving, but I never thought I would see the day where you utilized those skills."

"Well, that day has come. I hope you love Sookie's lemon rolls."

"Yes! I love them!" However, at that very moment Rory got a waft of the aroma and it immediately turned her stomach around and she was running to the bathroom again. Sitting down the plates as quickly as he could, he rushed behind Rory to take care of her.

Lilly followed just long enough to ask, "Is it okay if I eat mine now? My tummy is growling."

He turned and smiled at her, "Yes, go ahead, just make sure you eat at the table."

"Yay!" Lilly exclaimed as she skipped over to the table and started digging into the largest of the lemon rolls.

Rory and Finn sat on the bathroom floor looking at each other. Concern was wrinkled amongst his face while Rory's was blank and just staring off into space. Rory was fidgeting with the edge of her shirt. He was the first to break the silence, "Rory, do I need to take you to an urgent care? Or the emergency room?"

"You don't need to take me anywhere."

"I know. I just want to help. Would it help to go?"

Rory sighed. "No. I have an appointment tomorrow."

"How long has it been happening?"

"Just a couple days. I am good enough to wait twenty-four hours for medical care."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Both sat in silence for a while longer. The only sound was Lilly's fork hitting her plate as she munched away at her lemon roll. This time, Rory was the first to cut the silence, "We need to talk."

"Okay."

"I know that we have had the couple relationship talk several times before and we always decided that wasn't what was best for us. I don't think we need to rehash the same conversation again. We both know each other better than anyone else, even my mom, so we know the struggles we face. I guess all I want to know is where you stand on the topic?"

"Well, we just had this conversation six months ago. I have started to work on changing some things, but at this point, nothing has changed. So, my answer is the same as it was six months ago. You know that as soon as something changes I would be extremely happy to not only be your boyfriend, but to be able to eventually call you my wife. Yet, it is just too impractical right now. I love you Rory, you know that, right?"

"I know you love me. So, what would have to change?"

"You know that answer. I can't talk about it with Lilly around, but there needs to be some legal action before anything changes."

"I know."

"I am working on it, but I still haven't even scratched the surface."

"I know."

"Rory, what brings this up? I can tell you're off. What's wrong?"

Rory started to cry and he moved to sit next to her and pulled her into him, "I can't do this anymore."

"Love, what do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't keep being in a relationship with you, but not being in a relationship with you. I have passed on some really great guys waiting for you, and I can't wait any longer."

"I wouldn't call Logan or Pete winners."

"Paul."

"I know."

"And I loved Logan. I could have had an amazing life with him, but I was holding out for you and nine years later I am still waiting."

"Don't blame turning Logan down on me! You could have easily chosen him."

"I know, but you were the one that warned me about the proposal and told me about all of it. You were the one that showed me what I would be missing if I became Mrs. Rory Huntzberger. You were the one that told me about how I could be a society wife and have a career if I chose you. Yet, here I am."

"So, what do you want Rory? I can't give you a ring right now."

"I know."

"So, we end it?"

"There is nothing to end! That is the issue. We have to stop sleeping together and on top of that, we need to end everything. I cannot be friends with you while I know what I am missing."

Finn got up off the floor, tears streaming down his face, "Lilly, grab your coat, it is time to go."

"But, I am not done yet!"

"Grab your coat. I'll take you to Sid's when we get home."

"But, this is better than Sid's!"

"Lilly, I am not joking around right now. Grab your coat, we have to go!"

"Is Rory coming with us?"

"No."

"Can I say goodbye to Rory?"

Rory walked out of the bathroom and walked over to where Lilly was putting on her coat and Rory squatted down to be on her level, "I love you Lilly-pad."

"I love you too Rory."

"You listen to your uncle and be a good girl."

"Will do! When will I see you next?"

"I am not sure Miss Lilly."

"But, I will see you again, right?"

Rory started crying again, "I'm not sure right now."

"You save those tears for a really important time, like your wedding day."

"Okay," Rory said while laughing. The two hugged and Finn opened the door. As soon as the embrace ended Lilly walked past her uncle and right out the door. With once glance back Finn walked out of the room and shut the door with a click. That click was all it took to send Rory into a full on melt down. She was bawling and barely able to catch her breath between sobs. What Rory didn't know was that he was still standing outside the door trying to gather his composure and heard Rory's breakdown. He didn't leave until Lilly was at the edge of the stairs and looked back for her uncle. The two walked down the stairs hand-in-hand and out the inn.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Several Months Later**_

Rory was sitting at a table in Luke's working away on her laptop while a dozen books surrounded her. Her cell phone sat next to her laptop. Every couple minutes it would light up and vibrate, Rory would look at it and immediately decline the call. As well, she would get semi-regular notifications from her email. She would open the email and delete it before even reading it. The bell over the door jingled and Rory didn't even look up. She only looked up when someone pulled out the chair across from her and took a seat. Upon seeing who it was, all Rory did to acknowledge the other person's presence was to mutter, "Go away," as she adjusted her coat that was sitting across her lap.

"Love, you have to talk to me."

"You know stalking is a serious crime, right?"

"I know. You won't take my calls though."

"Finn, I told you I can't do this anymore."

"I know. You must not have read the emails either."

"Nope."

"Well, then will you talk with me?"

"Nope."

"Rory, love, please, I miss you."

"You had twelve years. I have reached the point where I need all or nothing."

"You know I can't give you all that you deserve right now."

"I know."

"But, I am working on it. Colin put me in contact with this gal from his law school class that is working on all the paperwork and…"

"I don't care anymore, Finn."

"I know you love me Rory."

"I did."

"That sort of thing just doesn't go away."

"I know."

"You are fighting the feelings you have."

"I know."

"Well, stop fighting them!"

At this point, Rory was beyond mad; she started to stand up, but thought better of it. She knew she should have gone with another oversized shirt that morning. Instead, Rory glared across the table and seethed at the man, "Look, I am thirty-three years old, I need to have my life together, I need to be stable. We. Are. Done."

He sighed and stood up, as he reached the door he looked back, "I love you Rory Gilmore."

Rory just nodded and mumbled, "I know."

After he left Babette rushed over and took his seat, "Sugar, do I need to send Maury after him? You know we had to bury Pierpond after that wind storm several years ago, and I am sure that a hole for a body wouldn't need to be much bigger."

"Babette, you do not need to send Maury after him. I think I got my point across and don't worry, between Luke and my father they have called dibs. The second I say the word they are grabbing their baseball bats and pitchforks."

Lorelai walked up to the table, "How very Godfather of you, offspring."

"You know me, sitting in the corner, taking meetings in the diner. Little does everyone know, the real Godfather resides here in Stars Hollow, and is a Godmother."

Babette scooted out of the chair, opening it up for Lorelai, "You two have a good talk. I'll see you around, and remember what I said Rory."

After Babette was far enough away, Lorelai pushed Rory's laptop shut, "So, I heard you gave a little show to all the diner guests?"

"I definitely didn't plan it."

"So, he came here?"

"He did."

"And did you tell him?"

"Nope."

"How did you hide it?"

"I didn't stand up."

"Simple, basic, classic - I like it. Rory, hun, he does have a right to know. It may even change his mind about everything. A kid does change everything."

"I know, but lucky for him he is getting a 'get out of jail free' card on this one."

"But, it should be his choice, Rory. Look at Luke, he didn't have a choice and he was hurt and it threw his whole life out of whack."

"Mom, he isn't going to be like Luke, he is going to be like dad. I love you, but I do not want my kid to have to get their hopes up about their dad being a birthdays and not showing up. I don't want that for them. I am protecting the bean. I love you and I love dad, but I know him and yes he would want to get married, but it would be out of obligation, not that he wants to be with me, I would just turn into a society bimbo."

"Rory, hun, you should still tell him, you don't know what he would do until he is in that situation."

"Oh, I know him well enough. He runs from obligations. They are a joke to him."

"He does really well with Lilly though."

"Yeah, but that is Lilly."

"What is to say that he wouldn't be great with his own kid?"

"You know what mom, you are right; he would be amazing with his own kid. He would love me and the bean. He would be the dream dad. Yet, that will never happen. You know what? I have to go. I have to go meet with a publisher."

"Your publisher is Jess, he will understand if you are late."

"Mom, it doesn't matter who my publisher is. It is a work meeting and I need to be on time. I will see you tonight."

Rory got up and slammed the diner door on her way out. Lorelai sighed and dropped her head into her hands. After a few minutes, she turned her head to look out the window only to see Finn sitting in the driver's seat of a parked black SUV across the street. He had his head in his hands and was clearly sobbing.

In an instant Lorelai was out of the diner and marching across the street. She stood at the door of the SUV for a moment before knocking on the window. Startled, the man rolled down the window, "Are you here to tell me to stay away from your daughter? Because she got her point across back inside and if her words hadn't scared me off, the fact that she is very clearly pregnant with another man's child has put me in my spot. I now see that I didn't really mean anything to Rory. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to head back to the city."

Lorelai reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You need to talk to her."

"Did you not just listen to what I said? Or am I so un-noteworthy in Rory's life that she hasn't even told you that she has ripped out my heart and stomped on it? Hell, she didn't even have to rip my heart out, I stupidly handed it to her for twelve years!"

Lorelai sighed, "Look, I am here breaking the mother-daughter code to tell you that you need to talk to her."

Getting angry, he pounded his fists against the steering wheel, "You don't get it do you?! I have called her at least five times a day for the last eighty-seven days. I have sent her hundreds of emails, text messages, and instant messages. I have had flowers, coffee, books, all of her favorite things delivered to her. Yet, through all that, I keep getting rejected. She doesn't answer, she doesn't respond, she doesn't even read most of what I send her. I have tried. I have tried everything. I even came here. Even after what she said to me in there, I was still going to try. The nail in the coffin was watching her walk out the door and seeing her clearly pregnant belly and knowing that she didn't even have the decency to tell me that she was with someone else or that she was pregnant and that is why we had to stop whatever it was we were doing. Your daughter very clearly doesn't want to see me."

Nodding her head, Lorelai looked him in the eyes with tears coming down her face, "Finn, I get that you are upset. You should be upset. Rory has not handled this correctly at all. Please, for you and for her, do not give up. You need to talk to her. I wish I could explain more, but I can't just please talk to her."

"Thank you Lorelai, but I do need to get back to the city." With that Lorelai walked back across the street and into the diner as the black SUV pulled out into the street and drove off.

 _ **Later that same day**_

Rory and Jess walk out of an office in a bookstore and start walking the aisles, both of them smiling and laughing about something that was said before they entered the floor of the bookstore.

"I can't believe that you are going to actually publish my book. Thank you so much Jess."

"Ror, I always knew you could do it. Hell, even for a first draft, this is amazing. This will be the easiest book ever to edit and publish."

"Stop it, there is still a lot I need to do and I want to have it done before the bean makes its entrance into the world."

Running his hand through his hair, "I still think your story is missing something without the inclusion of miss or mister bean. It is a key part of who you are. It is fundamental to this chapter of your story."

"Jess, we have talked about this. I cannot include him in the story. It would ruin too many people's lives and frankly, it hurts too much to think about him. I was with him for twelve years. I loved him. Hell, I still love him."

Rory stopped abruptly at the alcove that housed the children's books. Her mouth flew open in surprise as a little blonde girl ran up to her, "Rory! I have missed you! I haven't seen you in soooo long, I don't even know how many Paw Patrol's it has been. Uncle hasn't been as fun either. I lost another tooth though! And, I have been learning lots and lots of things at school. Like did you know that penguins can't fly. I thought all birds flew. Also, did you know that butterflies come from caterpillars? We have caterpillars in our classroom…"

Lilly kept talking, but Rory was only noticing the adult who was accompanying her. The woman had black hair and carried a lot of Finn's attributes. Shock and surprise was spread all across her face, with her mouth hanging open. Rory knew that she had heard what Rory was saying moments ago simply by the look on her face. The woman was finally able to sputter out, "Does he know?" Rory just shook her head. The woman got up and interrupted Lilly, "Come on Lilly, we have to go."

"But, I was just telling Rory about school! I am not done yet!"

"You can tell Rory about it the next time I see her."

On the verge of a tantrum, Lilly flopped herself on the ground, "But, I don't ever get to see Rory."

Gritting her teeth the woman looked down at Lilly, "Get up, now! We have to go."

Lilly started crying in that moment. "No! Not until I finish telling Rory about school! She is the only one that ever listens to my stories! Her and Uncle Finn, but I he hasn't listened to me either!"

Rory crouched down and sat on the floor with Lilly. "How about this, if it is okay with Aunt Addie, I will take you to get ice cream and you can tell me all about school and we can go play in the park. After, I can take you home. How does that sound?"

The tears immediately stopped flowing from Lilly's eyes, "Really?"

"Really, really," Rory said with a smile. Lilly immediately jumped to her feet and grabbed Rory's hand starting to tug her towards the door. "Whoa, hold your horses. You need permission from Aunt Addie first. You better ask her."

Addie was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but it was unclear if she was uncomfortable with the news she just discovered or if she was uncomfortable with Rory taking Lilly for the afternoon. Sighing, she slowly nodded her head, "You can go with Rory, only if she agrees to stay for dinner tonight."

Lilly looked up at Rory expectantly. Rory swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't agree to that."

Frowning, Addie turned to Lilly, "I am sorry Lil-bug, but you can't go with Rory then."

The tears started flowing down Lilly's face again, "Please Rory. I want to get ice cream and go to the park. You have had dinner with us before. Those are the funnest dinners! You and Uncle always start throwing food and we always have desert. Please Rory."

Rory started to protest again. Addie reached down and grabbed Lilly's hand and started leading Lilly towards the door, "Come on Lilly, let's go home."

It wasn't until the door clicked shut that Rory had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Immediately she ran out the door after them, "Lilly! Addie! Wait!" The duo stopped and turned around. It was only then that Rory noticed both of them crying. "I'll go to dinner. If you still want to spend the afternoon with me?"

Lilly slightly nodded, but was more hesitant to go with Rory than what she was moments before. Addie turned to Rory, "Is there anything I should stay away from?"

Smiling slightly, Rory said, "Sweets and junk food."

Startled, Addie asked, "Really?"

"Unfortunately."

"Morning sickness or trying to be healthy."

"Morning sickness. Bean is a lot more like its father than me."

"Welp, I am sure I'll be able to figure out something that we can all enjoy."

Rory and Lilly walked in the opposite direction of Addie holding hands and skipping. The duo entered a Ben and Jerry's and got an ice cream cone for Lilly. As Lilly was devouring her cone and Rory was paying, Lilly asked Rory between licks, "Are you… not getting… an ice cream… Rory?"

"Not today. Sweets haven't been agreeing with me for a few months now."

"What... does that... mean?"

"It means that when I have been eating sweets, I have been puking shortly after eating them."

Lilly went wide eyed, "Really?!"

"Really, really."

Grabbing some wet wipes off the counter, Lilly and Rory headed out the door with Lilly licking at her cone as it was dripping all over her and getting all over her face. Rory walked with her hand in the middle of Lilly's back while directing them to the park and the large wooden play structure Lilly loved. Once they got to the park, Rory found an empty bench that the two perched on while Lilly finished her ice cream. Once Lilly was done, she stuck out her hands to Rory for Rory to wipe clean.

"Rory?"

"Yes, Lilly-pad?"

"Why is your tummy so much bigger?"

"Well, Lilly-pad, I have a baby growing inside me?"

"A baby, really?"

"Yep. A human baby."

"Is it yours?"

"Yes," Rory replied as she laughed a little.

"So, is it a boy or girl?"

"I don't know."

"What's its name?"

"I don't know yet. I am just calling him or her 'the bean'."

"That is a funny name. Why do you call it that?"

"Because when I first saw it, it looked like a bean."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Do you want to see the picture?"

Lilly nodded enthusiastically as Rory dug her phone from her handbag. Pulling up a picture of an ultrasound she turned and showed Lilly. "It really does look like a bean!"

"It does."

"Did I once look like that?"

"You did."

"Whoa."

"Do you want to go swing?"

Without a word, Lilly jumped up and ran towards the swings. Rory reached the swing the Lilly had claimed just as Lilly was getting herself all settled in the seat. "Alright, you ready?" Rory asked Lilly. Lilly just nodded. Rory grabbed the chains of the swing and pulled Lilly back as far as she could and let her go. They were there for hours Rory pushing Lilly as Lilly flew into the sky. As the sun started to reach the top of the skyscrapers, Rory slowing Lilly down and stopped her swing. "Okay Lilly-pad, it is now time to head home and get some dinner in that tummy of yours."

"And you can feed the bean!"

Rory just laughed as she took Lilly's hand and they walked towards the flat that Lilly lived in with her family. Throughout the walk Lilly told Rory all about school and the things she was reading. As well as anything else she could think of. Rory nodded and replied in all the open gaps Lilly left, but she didn't start paying attention until Lilly said one key word. "Uncle Finn hasn't been around all that much and he hasn't been taking me anywhere lately. He just says he has adult things going on. There was one girl that comes over all the time and they lock the door to the office or his bedroom if Auntie is in the office. She isn't as nice as you are. She always smiles at me, but she never talks to me. Once she asked me who I wanted to live with. That was a really weird question. I wish you were living with us. That is what I told her. I told her I wanted to live with you and Uncle."

Lilly kept talking as Rory sniffled back tears. It seemed like Finn had moved on. Well, it proved that she was right with her instincts not to tell him about the baby. Conveniently, as soon as she was out of the picture, he was bringing another woman around. He had always said that Rory was the only woman he would bring around his family. Hell, he even said Logan and Colin was never invited into this part of his life. Sure, they met his family at social events, but they were never invited into the privacy of the Morgan home. Apparently, this woman wriggled her way in though.

Finally, the two reached the entrance to the flat. The doorman welcomed they both in, "It is great to see you Miss Rory. We haven't seen you around these parts in awhile. Unless you have only been coming and going while Ken is on shift." He said the last part with a smile and a wink.

Rory shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint Jim, but I haven't been around since I last saw you. How's your family?"

"Wonderful as ever. Juniper just started high school. I cannot believe my baby is growing up so quickly! I see that you are starting a family of your own."

Rory smiled, "I am."

"Well, congratulations to you and Mr. Morgan," Jim said the last three words as whisper in Rory's ear as he leaned in to hug Rory.

Across the lobby, the doors of the elevator dinged open and Lilly yelled across the room in Rory's direction, "Come on Rory! I am hungry!" Rory jogged to catch the elevator as she squeezed in the Lilly, she hit the button for penthouse. As soon as she did, an automated voice said, please enter access code. Rory expertly typed in a five-number code: 7-3-7-8-4. She sighed slightly and allowed herself to reminisce on the ride up.

 _It was a snowy February day, specifically a Wednesday. Rory had a fight with Paris the day before and then her mom that morning. So, she had called the number that she had just started using a six months prior. It had only taken him five minutes to pull up in front of her dorm. As she got into the black SUV, he turned to her and asked, "Where to ma'am?"_

 _Just shaking her head she curled up in the front passenger seat and grabbed the blanket he brought along. It was her favorite blanket of his. It was one of those double fleece blankets that would seem very out of place if you lined it up amongst all of his other possessions, but it worked for him once you started to really get to know him. Since it normally lived in his room, it always smelt like him. As Rory was wrapping herself in the blanket and he was pulling out of the parking lot, she finally answered him more directly, "I really don't care, but I want to get out of here. I want to escape."_

 _She didn't need to say anything else. It had only been six months, but he already knew what she meant and what she needed. He headed out of New Haven and hit the interstate. As he was merging onto the freeway he handed his iPod to Rory, "I get to choose what we are going to do and you get to choose the road trip tunes."_

 _Rory just smiled at him as she scrolled through the music he had on his iPod and finally landed on "The Ramones." In response to her selection, Finn started fumbling with the sound system. All Rory could tell that he did was increase the bass and turn up the volume, but she was sure he did something else because as soon as he was done it sounded like she was at a concert, not curled up in his SUV._

 _It wasn't until they were crossing the Brooklyn Bridge that Rory really realized where they were headed. For the first time since leaving New Haven she spoke, "So, what are we doing in the city?"_

 _"I was thinking about hitting up some bookstores, then fueling you with coffee, and just see where the day takes us. Maybe spend the night. How does that sound?"_

 _Smiling, she simply said "Perfect." However, after a few minutes she turned to face him. "Finn, I can't afford to stay in the city. Hell, I am barely going to be able to afford coffee and food."_

 _"Rory, love, I know you hate it when I pay for everything, but you know you don't need to worry about money with me."_

 _"You are right, I hate it. I am going to pay for myself. All I am saying is that I am not going to be able to pay for a hotel. Well, my share of a hotel. Especially in the city."_

 _"I never said anything about a hotel, love."_

 _"Then where would we stay? I am_ _ **not**_ _sleeping on a bench in Central Park in February, maybe in August, but sure as hell not in February."_

 _"Where do you think my family lives?"_

 _She looked at him like he was dumb before simply stating, "Australia."_

 _"Okay, I meant in the states."_

 _"Oh… well… uhh… I don't know."_

 _"Love, we have a place in the city."_

 _Rory now felt dumb, "I didn't realize that. Is your family going to be there?"_

 _"Probably not. My sisters are off doing god knows what and everyone else would rather have summer 365 days a year so most of them fly back home once the weather turns cold here."_

 _"They completely miss out on snow?!"_

 _Finn started laughing, "Yes, they do. Most of them have never seen snow before."_

 _Completely dumbstruck with her mouth agape, Rory stammered out, "But, what about the magic?"_

 _"What magic?"_

 _"The magic that comes with the snow. Have you never experienced?"_

 _"I normally stay inside when it starts snowing, but after listening to you, I think I may have to try to seek out this magic you speak of."_

 _"I smell it. You'll be able to look for it today."_

 _"You smell it?"_

 _"Yeah, mom and I have this talent where we can smell when it is about to snow."_

 _Knowing better than to question her, Finn jumped out of the parked car and ran around to Rory's side to let her out. Climbing out of the car, Rory realized they were parked in a parking garage. "So, where are we?"_

 _"This is the building that our flat is in. I figured it would be a good central location and we can walk from here. You don't mind walking, do you?"_

 _"With you by my side? Never! I can count the number of women that glare at me! It is the best game ever!"_

 _"Love, we are never in public together. How do you know women will glare?"_

 _"Finn, have you looked in the mirror recently? Well, I have and you're drop-dead gorgeous and I am me. There will be plenty of glares."_

 _Finn looked at Rory with his brow furled, "Rory, love, what are you talking about?"_

 _"You really don't get it do you?"_

 _Finn just shook his head._

 _Sighing, Rory started explaining while talking with her hands, "Finn, you are a ten on the gorgeous scale, plus you are exotic so you get bonus points. Me, on the other hand am a solid seven - not ugly, cute, but nowhere near drop-dead gorgeous. You are out of your league."_

 _"Thank you for the boost to my ego, love. You are right, I am out of my league, but you are wrong in which direction you are on the scale. Rory, you may not see it yourself, but you are off that scale. You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on. Whenever I hear Logan or any other guy talk about you it takes every fiber in my being not to start throwing punches. You are beautiful, Rory Gilmore."_

 _Finn's speech left Rory speechless. She just grabbed Finn's hand and started towards the door under the red glowing exit sign. As they came out onto the street, Finn took the lead and started leading Rory though the city. They started at a bookstore and moved onto another and another. At each new store they entered Finn would leave Rory to explore and he would appear moments later with two coffee cups in hand for the pair. As the duo walked out of the third bookstore, Finn turned to Rory, "Are you hungry?"_

 _"Do fish swim?"_

 _"Got it. Stupid question. My point was that I have an idea for dinner."_

 _"I have trusted you up until this point, why would that change?"_

 _"Love, I am still getting used to being out with you. Most of the girls I tote around to keep my image up barely eat salads. So, a girl that openly admits to being hungry and trusts me with food choices is a new concept for me."_

 _"Don't get used to it Finn. Remember, we decided on just friends, that also get dirty down under."_

 _"I hate when you call it that."_

 _"Well I hate the term friends with benefits."_

 _"How about we just say friends and never mention the second part?"_

 _"I could live with that. So, what were you thinking of for dinner?"_

 _"Love, I want to cook for you."_

 _"Finn, you can cook?!"_

 _"Yes, I just choose not to. It would ruin my image. Are you brave enough to let me cook for you?"_

 _"I have trusted you up to this point."_

 _"I will take that as a yes." Finn grabbed Rory's hand and interlaced their fingers. Walking back towards his flat, as they passed a grocery store Finn led the duo inside. Starting in the produce section Finn started filling a basket. After adding mushrooms to the basket, Rory worked up her courage._

 _"Finn, why do you keep grabbing vegetables? You aren't expecting me to eat those are you?"_

 _"Yes," was Finn's simple response as he raised one eyebrow at her. He continued his way through the store reading the aisle signs to make sure he found the right aisle._

 _"Umm… Finn… I thought you knew that I don't eat that type of stuff."_

 _Stopping at the Asian food, Finn grabbed a jar off the shelf, "Love, what are you talking about I have seen you eat curry on multiple occasions." Finn held the container of curry paste up for Rory._

 _"Wait. You're making curry? I love curry!"_

 _Finn just smiled, "I know, love. That is why I want to make it for you. You will never look at curry again once you have experienced 'Finn's Wonderful Curry from Down Under.'"_

 _"Dirty!"_

 _Laughing, Finn grabbed a few more things before paying and leaving the store. As soon as they were out on the street Finn grabbed Rory's hand again. As they walked up to Finn's building, the doorman opened the door for them. "Good evening, Jim. How are you?"_

 _"I am wonderful Mr. Morgan. I am counting down the minutes until Ken gets here and I get to go home to my beautiful wife. Who is this gorgeous young lady that is accompanying you today?"_

 _"Jim, this the awe-inspiring Rory. Let her in whenever you see her, whether I am with her or not."_

 _"It sure is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rory," Jim reached out to shake her hand._

 _Rory smiled and put her hand in his, "It is great to meet you to."_

 _Turning his attention back to Finn, "I will be sure to tell Ken to allow the gorgeous young lady that is here to see Mr. Morgan in as well."_

 _"I sure would appreciate that. Have a great evening mate!"_

 _"The same to you Mr Morgan and Ms Rory."_

 _Rory and Finn waited for the elevator in comfortable silence. Once inside, Finn pushed the button for the penthouse and inserted the code. Turning to Rory, he said, "I meant what I said to Jim. You can come here whenever you want. Jim and Ken will always let you into the building. You'll just have to remember the code. Just please don't share it with anyone, love, it is essentially the key to the apartment."_

 _"Wow. Already giving me the key to your flat. I'm impressed."_

 _Hesitating, Finn finally asked, "Is that too much?"_

 _"Of course not! Finn, I just like giving you a hard time. I love knowing that you are willing to share this with me."_

 _"Okay, so, the code is 7-3-7-8-4."_

 _"Finn! I am never going to be able to memorize that!"_

 _"Love, it spells out Perth. You should be able to remember that, right?"_

 _"Perth? Yes. Numbers? No. Is Perth where you are from?"_

 _"It is."_

 _"Do you miss it?"_

 _"Everyday."_

 _"Will you take me some day?"_

 _"Of course, love!"_

 _As the floors ticked off as they flew past them, Rory had one more question she had to ask, "Finn, am I going to run into the boys if I come here?"_

 _"Logan and Collin?"_

 _"Yeah. Or Robert or whoever."_

 _"No. They have never been here, Rory."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Really, really."_

 _Later that night Rory and Finn were naked, wrapped in a blanket, on the couch. The ending credits of_ Pulp Fiction _were scrolling across the screen. Yet, both were not paying attention to the screen, instead Rory was looking out of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city as the snow was slowly floating by and Finn was watching Rory. Very quietly, Finn whispered, "You were right; the snow is magical."_

The ding of the elevator signaling their arrival to the flat and the doors sliding open woke Rory up from her memory. Lilly ran into the apartment as soon as the doors were open far enough for her to fit through, leaving Rory to follow behind. As Rory was about to turn the corner into the kitchen, she heard voices talking, instead of heading into the kitchen, she leaned against the wall and listened to the two females.

"I hope he can get his shit together and soon. Otherwise, everything he has been working towards is going to go to shit."

"Tell me about it. He has not been the same the last few months. It is almost like he is trying, but he isn't. Has he told you what changed?"

She laughed, "Hell no. I may be the one he shares things with, but it is usually months, if not years later."

"Have you heard his dirty little secret come over the last few months? … I just figured that she may have been coming and going before any of us got up."

"I don't think they have seen each other since he went to that town of hers with Lilly."

"Really? This must be the longest they have gone without seeing each other, in what? Six years?"

"Oh, hell, they have been seeing each other much longer than that. He changed at least ten years ago. Probably even before that. Well, he definitely changed before you got pregnant with Lilly. It was easily a couple years before that."

"I guess you're right. So, who is the extra person for dinner? It isn't that girl that has been coming around with that brother of ours, is it?"

"You mean the ditzy blonde? … Hell, no! I would never invite her. If she is coming to dinner, Finnegan sure as hell hasn't told me."

"Thank god! So, who did you invite? Is it a boy?"

Laughing the other one must have shook her head, "No. I never have the chance to date with being with Lilly all the time."

"Bullshit! You went out with that author a couple times. Hell, you saw him twice in one week! That is a new record for you!"

"Yeah, but he hasn't really said much to me for the last week. … I saw him today and he didn't even acknowledge my presence."

"Really? Douchebag!"

"I can't get mad at him about it though. I was with Lilly."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she did call me 'auntie,' but I don't know if he heard her. It was a little bit of an awkward situation."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… it was just awkward."

"Awkward for you or him?"

"Both."

"I don't follow."

"You don't need to!"

"You always do this! You tell me you want to get close to me and start sharing things like we did when we were little before everything happened, but then when it comes to things that actually matter, you clam up! I bet you have told god's gift to the world about all of it! Hell, he probably has all the juicy gossip about how good in bed the Author is and everything in between!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You have no right to talk to me like that! Hell, you have no right to talk about Finn that way! It is not our fault that you ran the second things got hard and Finn and I only had each other to turn to! You were never there for us, but you expected us to come running every time you fucked up! Who dropped everything to care for **your** daughter? Who was the one that bailed you out of jail? Who punched out that drug addict douchebag of yours, and then paid for all the drugs you used instead of sold? Where were you when mom was dying? Where were you when dad put a bullet through his head? Finn and I have been there all along while you were off getting drunk, stoned, and high!"

"You guys only bailed me out because you two couldn't have me tarnishing the family's name! You don't care about me! All you care about is the family name!"

"Bullshit! You know that if that is all we cared about then just six months ago we would have let you OD, but no, we saved you!"

"Just to save the family name!"

"You and I both know that it would be really easy to cover up an OD in the society world. We saved you because we love you and care for you!"

"You're just saying that because you're afraid that I am going to take Lilly away from both of you! You know what, that is a wonderful idea! Lilly! Lilly! Pack your bags! We're leaving!" Rory could hear her starting marching down a hallway on the other side of the flat.

As Rory looked up and down the hallway that she was standing in, she saw Lilly sneak out of Finn's room and to the hallway. Rory knew from past experience that there was a secret passage from Lilly's room straight into Finn's room. All Rory knew was that she had to protect Lilly. Catching Lilly's eye, Rory put her index finger to her lips, Rory signaled Lilly to be quiet and waved her to come to her. Lilly immediately took off running towards Rory. As soon as she reached Rory, Rory bent down and picked her up and went out a side door.

Heading down the stairs, Rory went down three flights with Lilly in her arms before sitting her down. The pair went down another ten flights of stairs before Rory pulled Lilly into a crouch. "Okay Miss Lilly, we need to be really quiet. When we get to the bottom floor, we are going to keep going down and into the parking garage." As Rory was talking she was digging through her purse, mumbling to herself, "I know they are in here, I never take them out." Eventually Rory produced a key ring with only three keys on it. She looked back up to Lilly, "Okay, let's go. If we hear her coming, you have to run and run as far as you can until you find a police officer. Do you understand?" Lilly just nodded. Rory took her hand and they started down the stairs again.

Eventually they reached the bottom of the stairs and the pair snuck through the doorway and ending up in the parking garage. Walking up to a small black SUV, Rory tried the door, hoping that it was the right vehicle. She had never had to use it, but always knew it was there in case she ever needed it. When the door opened, she ushered Lilly into the back seat. As she pulled out of the parking spot and left the garage, Rory saw the woman come through the main door. Luckily for Rory, the small black SUV was a secret that only a few people knew of. It was meant for situations just like this one.


End file.
